Methos Tétralogie partie 3 : Ca passe et ça casse
by The Singing Duck
Summary: Suite de 'Immortel' et ' R éveil'. Methos revient à Paris avec une révélation qui sera sans doute bien utile pour tirer Amanda d'un mauvais pas.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède ni _Highlander_ ni ses personnages, et ne tire aucun profit de cette histoire_

_**Notes: **Cette histoire fait suite à _(R)éveil _et_ Immortel? _dans ma tétralogie consacrée à Methos. Si la lecture des premières parties n'est pas obligatoire pour comprendre cette fic-ci, elle est néanmoins fortement recommandée. Toutes mes histoires se passent après la fin de la série et _Highlander: Endgame_, mais ignorent totalement _Highlander: The Source_._

_**Résumé:** Methos revient à Paris avec une révélation qui sera sans doute bien utile pour tirer Amanda d'un mauvais pas._

* * *

La chaleur devenait déjà accablante sur les berges de la Seine, en cette belle mâtinée d'août. Enfin, si l'on considère qu'à 11h30, on parle encore de "mâtinée", ce qui était le cas de l'homme aux cheveux sombres et au long manteau noir qui marchait nonchalamment sur les quais de Paris. Ce vêtement, en totale contradiction avec la température étouffante qui régnait sur la ville depuis quelques jours, ne semblait nullement l'incommoder. Le promeneur semblait même s'amuser des regards interloqués que lui jetaient les passants qu'il croisait. "_S'ils savaient qu'à une époque, je combattais en armure à Jérusalem. Il faisait autrement plus chaud !_"

Il s'arrêta finalement devant une péniche. Pas de signal. L'occupant des lieux était donc absent, mais il ne tarderait certainement pas à rentrer, ses sources lui avaient confirmé qu'il était bien à Paris. La déception de l'Immortel se dissipa vite, et une lueur malicieuse s'alluma dans ses yeux. "_Tant mieux. Cet enquiquineur n'en sera que plus surpris_". Il franchit la passerelle et s'achemina vers la porte d'entrée, fermée à clef. Son sourire s'élargit et il fit tourner le verrou d'un geste sûr. Après avoir refermé derrière lui et posé négligemment son manteau dans un coin, Methos s'avachit dans un fauteuil, les deux pieds posés sur la table basse, en attendant le retour de son hôte involontaire.

ooOOoo

Duncan MacLeod avait l'impression qu'un troupeau d'éléphants lui était passé sur la tête. Mais comment avait-il pu accepter l'invitation à déjeuner de cette fille ? Il était vrai que son corps de rêve, son visage fin et son sourire angélique avaient joué un grand rôle dans sa décision, lorsqu'elle lui avait proposé de l'accompagner dans un charmant restaurant près du Louvre, où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Comment aurait-il pu savoir que cette femme, semblant tout droit sortie d'un tableau de Botticelli, était en fait une véritable pipelette, aussi sotte qu'infatigable ? Il avait dû supporter près d'une heure et demi son babillage incessant, avant de pouvoir la quitter sans risquer d'être taxé de goujaterie, en lui assurant que non, il n'habitait pas Paris, et que non, ils ne pourraient pas se revoir puisqu'il partait le soir-même. À présent, sur le chemin du retour, Duncan n'aspirait plus qu'à passer le reste de la journée tranquillement sur sa péniche, bercé par le seul bruit des clapotis de l'eau contre la coque.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva au bateau, la sensation familière qui lui indiquait la présence de l'un des siens ne l'enthousiasma pas particulièrement. Et le fait que son congénère s'était apparemment introduit chez lui encore moins. Ce fut donc bien mal disposé à l'égard de l'intrus que l'Écossais pénétra dans la péniche, le sabre à la main.

- Je suis Duncan MacLeod, du clan…

- Dis donc, lança une voix courroucée, quand j'avais demandé à Joe de me garder une bière au frais pour mon retour, je pensais qu'il était évident que ça s'appliquait aussi à toi ! Tu te rends compte que je t'attends depuis deux heures sans rien à boire ? Et pour l'accueil, on repassera !

Le fier Highlander ne put que rester coi d'étonnement, tandis que le plus vieux des Immortel se rasseyait. Duncan finit par se ressaisir :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu faisais une retraite.

- Effectivement, je me suis retiré dans un petit monastère tibétain, perdu dans les montagnes. Huit mois de méditation et d'entraînement. Parfaitement, d'entraînement ! insista-t-il devant le scepticisme affiché de son vis-à-vis. Il était temps que ça se termine, j'en pouvais plus du beurre de yack.

- Et… tu vas bien ?

Duncan n'avait rien oublié des circonstances qui avaient conduit son ami à s'isoler ainsi du monde. Cassandra et lui avaient été séquestrés par des scientifiques mortels et avaient fait l'objet d'expériences abominables pendant trois longs mois. Cassandra n'y avait pas survécu et, si Methos avait réussi à s'échapper, le choc émotionnel l'avait rendu partiellement amnésique. Ensemble, ils avaient finalement retrouvé les criminels et les avaient définitivement empêchés de nuire, mais l'Ancien avait volontairement disparu juste après. Même s'il avait l'air d'aller mieux, MacLeod savait que son aîné était passé maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, et il se méfiait de son apparente sérénité.

- Très bien, répondit le vieil Immortel, se voulant rassurant. Bon, d'accord ! reprit-il devant l'air dubitatif de son cadet. Il m'arrive encore de faire des cauchemars, mais ça pourrait être pire. J'avoue que les six premiers mois ont été quelque peu difficiles. Par contre, les deux derniers furent… comment dire… plus intéressants, conclua-t-il avec un demi sourire énigmatique.

- Aucun phénomène anormal, pendant cette retraite ? demanda l'Écossais hésitant, après un silence.

- Non, pourquoi ?

La vision fugace d'un anneau de bibelots tournoyant à une vitesse impressionnante autour de Methos à genoux revint un bref instant à la mémoire de Duncan, puis s'évapora.

- Pour rien. Tu veux manger quelque chose ?

Il venait de réaliser que son compagnon n'avait certainement pas déjeuné en l'attendant, et avait également noté que ses questions commençaient à le lasser. Il valait mieux ne pas insister et passer à autre chose, quitte à revenir sur ce sujet plus tard.

- Non merci, ça va. Comme je ne te voyais pas venir, je me suis servi dans ton frigo. Succulent le risotto ! C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

- Oui, soupira le Highlander en faisant le deuil de son plat italien. Un café peut-être ?

- Je n'osais pas te le demander, mais si tu insistes. Avec une touche de crème et deux sucres. Et tant que tu y es, sors des petits gâteaux pour accompagner le tout. Tiens au fait, t'étais passé où ?

Tout en préparant la boisson chaude, Duncan lui raconta sa malheureuse rencontre et le désastreux repas qui avait suivi. Il s'apprêtait à s'asseoir après avoir tendu sa tasse à Methos -visiblement amusé de cette mésaventure- mais des coups frappés à la porte ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de s'installer. Après un court échange sur le seuil, il se tourna vers son aîné :

- Je te laisse quelques instants, je dois déplacer ma voiture.

La manœuvre ne lui prit guère plus de cinq minutes, et il regagna la passerelle de sa péniche, jetant au passage un coup d'œil par les hublots. Ce qu'il aperçut à travers l'un d'entre eux le laissa quelque peu perplexe. Il voyait nettement Methos, toujours vautré dans son fauteuil devant sa tasse, en train de mélanger la crème dans son café. Pour être tout à fait exact, il versait la crème dans la tasse, et la cuillère mélangeait. Toute seule. La perplexité laissa la place à l'incrédulité, puis au sentiment désagréable de s'être fait prendre pour un idiot.

_- _Attends voir mon vieux, tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça ! prédit l'Écossais en remontant sur le bateau, cherchant déjà la façon de confondre le dissimulateur invétéré qu'était son "ami".

Lorsqu'il rentra dans l'habitacle, Duncan constata que Methos s'était levé et examinait une petite sculpture celtique qui avait attiré son attention, tout en buvant son café, la tasse dans une main et la soucoupe dans l'autre. "_Parfait_", songea MacLeod.

- Très jolie, remarqua le vieil Immortel entre deux gorgées. Tu l'as récupérée récemment, non ?

- Il y a un mois, dans une vente aux enchères à Londres, répondit le Highlander. J'ai aussi trouvé celle-ci, continua-t-il en saisissant une autre statuette sur une étagère. Tiens, attrape !

Il lança d'un jet délibérément trop court la figurine en direction de l'Ancien, qui n'eut qu'une fraction de seconde pour décider s'il devait laisser tomber tasse et soucoupe, ou bien l'objet d'art. Duncan vit la statuette s'immobiliser à cinq centimètres du sol, comme suspendue dans l'air. Methos avait tendu la main gauche, la soucoupe coincée entre le pouce et l'index, et gardait les yeux rivés sur le fragile objet, extrêmement concentré. Comprenant trop tard qu'il venait de se trahir, il abaissa sa main et la sculpture toucha le parquet avec un petit bruit sourd, sans se briser. MacLeod croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fixa son aîné d'un regard sévère et accusateur.

- Rien d'anormal, c'est bien ça ?

- Pas très fair-play comme méthode, reprocha Methos vexé, en se rasseyant.

- Depuis quand tu peux faire ce genre de choses ?

- Quoi donc ? fit le vieil Immortel innocemment.

- Faire bouger ou arrêter des objets sans les toucher !

- Ah, ça ? Depuis deux mois. Je méditais tranquillement, un moine m'a interrompu et quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'étais à cinquante centimètres du sol. La chute a été un peu douloureuse, se souvint-il avec une grimace.

- Et d'où te viennent ces nouveaux talents ?

- Tu le sais très bien !

Effectivement, Duncan n'ignorait pas que son ami avait reçu malgré lui le quickening de Cassandra, huit mois plus tôt. S'il avait envisagé l'éventualité que Methos héritât d'une partie des pouvoirs de l'Immortelle, il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils fussent de cette nature.

- Mais Cassandra n'a jamais été une… comment dit-on… télékinésiste ?

- Rectification ! Tu ne l'as pas _vue_ utiliser ce genre de capacités. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne les possédait pas.

- Si ces pouvoirs se transmettent avec le quickening, pourquoi ceux de Roland Kantos ou de John Garrick ne se sont jamais manifestés chez moi ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Tu es peut-être trop jeune. Ou tout simplement pas assez doué. On ne va pas polémiquer des heures là-dessus, je ne vais quand même pas m'excuser pour des facultés dont je n'ai jamais voulu !

- Tu as des visions de l'avenir ? demanda Duncan, se rappelant soudain que Cassandra avait des prémonitions.

- Mais bien sûr ! répondit Methos, caustique. Là par exemple, je vois très clairement que tu vas te retrouver tout seul, si tu ne me lâches pas la grappe. La compagnie de Joe sera sûrement plus agréable : lui sait quand arrêter de poser des questions gênantes, et il ne manque pas de bière.

- Excellente idée, s'exclama l'Écossais en attrapant sa veste. Allons le voir, j'ai hâte de connaître son opinion sur tout ça.

- Mac, tu ne vas pas… bafouilla l'Ancien, quelque peu décontenancé par cette réaction.

- Allez, dépêche-toi, je fais chauffer le moteur, lança son cadet en passant la porte.

- Mac, reviens ! appela Methos en s'élançant à sa suite. Joe n'est pas au courant et je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il le soit. Tu entends ce que je te dis ? s'écria-t-il alors que Duncan s'engouffrait déjà dans sa voiture. MacLeod !

Le Highlander baissa sa vitre et dévisagea son aîné.

- C'est suffisamment important pour qu'il le sache. De toute façon, il finira par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. Que préfères-tu ? Tu lui en parles ou c'est moi qui m'en charge ?

Le vieil Immortel poussa un soupir excédé en secouant la tête, puis maugréa un juron dans une langue que Duncan ne connaissait pas, avant de monter dans l'automobile en claquant la portière.

ooOOoo

- Alors celle-là, elle est bien bonne ! s'esclaffa Joe Dawson derrière son comptoir. Franchement, les gars, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de pareil !

Methos regardait l'Écossais avec des envies de meurtre. Non content de le forcer à venir, à présent il le faisait passer pour un guignol aux yeux du barman. Le doyen de l'Humanité commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il avait bien fait de quitter sa paisible retraite.

- C'est que vous avez l'air sérieux, en plus ! Non mais vraiment, de la télékinésie ? Je n'y croirai pas avant de l'avoir vu de mes propres yeux.

- Montre-lui, Methos.

- Eh oh ! Ça ne marche pas sur commande ! Je fais pas un numéro de cirque !

Ce fut au tour de Duncan de lui lancer un œil noir. L'Ancien vérifia qu'il n'y avait pas de témoin gênant -plus par forme que par nécessité, le _Blues Bar_ étant fermé et désert à cette heure-ci-, puis chercha de quoi faire une démonstration. Il avisa le grand verre de bière glacée que Joe était en train de se servir à un mètre de lui, et un sourire revanchard se dessina sur ses lèvres. Rirait bien qui rirait le dernier. Il posa négligemment sa main sur le comptoir et fixa le récipient avec intensité. Le verre s'ébranla et glissa sur la surface patinée -sous le cri de surprise du barman qui versait désormais le liquide ambré sur le zinc- pour finalement atteindre la paume ouverte de Methos qui le porta à ses lèvres, narguant ainsi ses camarades avec une satisfaction non dissimulée. Joe, bouche bée, n'eut même pas le réflexe de s'indigner.

- Alors Saint Thomas, convaincu ? jubila Duncan.

- Ben ça ! Tu vas avoir un sacré avantage sur les autres Immortels ! réfléchit Dawson.

- Bof, soupira l'amateur de houblon. Tu sais, ça me demande un effort mental important, et c'est assez fatiguant. Autant dire que si je rate mon coup, je suis mort. Les pouvoirs ne font pas tout : ceux de Cassandra étaient inefficaces sur Kronos, et ceux de Kantos n'ont pas empêché Mac de le tuer. Et puis si ça s'ébruite, j'aurai encore plus de chasseurs de têtes à mes trousses.

- Et ça fonctionne avec n'importe quoi ? demanda le barman dont la curiosité -une déformation professionnelle- reprenait déjà le dessus. Tu peux déplacer ce que tu veux ?

- J'en sais rien, je n'ai pas fait l'inventaire. Ça m'a pris pas mal de temps pour comprendre comment ça fonctionnait, j'ai encore besoin de m'entraîner. Mais j'imagine que dans l'absolu, c'est possible.

- Des personnes aussi ? reprit Joe, de plus en plus excité.

Methos se contenta de hausser les épaules et but une nouvelle rasade de bière, un peu trop fraîche à son goût.

- Tu n'as pas essayé ? s'enquit Duncan que l'enthousiasme de son guetteur commençait à gagner.

- Ah oui, facile ! J'étais dans un monastère isolé, à quelques milliers de mètres d'altitude. Le fait de léviter passait encore, mais vous me voyez demander aux occupants des lieux : "Excusez-moi, je déplace des objets par la pensée, ça vous dérange si je tente le coup sur vous ?" ?

- Mouais, pas évident, reconnut Joe. Mais là, tu pourrais !

- Quoi, maintenant ? Tu plaisantes ! Et sur qui, sur toi ?

- Ben…

- Hors de question ! intervint Duncan. Si tu dois le faire, ce sera sur moi !

Methos jaugea son cadet quelques instants, semblant réfléchir à sa proposition.

- Non, ça marchera pas, lâcha-t-il finalement en se retournant vers sa bière.

- Allez, qu'est-ce que ça te coûte ? Ça pourrait même être drôle.

- J'ai dit non, c'est ridicule ! répondit le vieil Immortel un peu sèchement. N'insistez pas, vous ne ferez pas changer d'avis. Sauf si…

- Si quoi ? se méfia soudain Duncan.

- Sauf si Joe me laisse boire gratis pendant un an. Et à volonté.

- Mais c'est déjà le cas ! protesta le barman.

- Quelle mauvaise foi ! Je paye toujours mes consommations… après quelques mois.

- Bon d'accord, concéda Dawson, mais seulement jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Pas au delà.

- Réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre compris ?

- Réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre compris.

- Super, marché conclu ! s'exclama l'Ancien en sautant de son tabouret, tout à coup bien plus enjoué. Alors Mac, tu te lèves ? Je ne vais pas t'attendre toute la journée !

Duncan rejoignit son aîné et l'aida à dégager un petit espace dans l'arrière-salle. Methos lui demanda de se placer au centre et s'écarta un peu. Le Highlander, une fois l'enthousiasme passé, commençait à regretter de s'être porté volontaire pour une expérience pareille.

- Ah oui, évite de bouger ! conseilla son aîné avant de tendre son bras droit dans sa direction.

Puis il ne prononça plus un mot. Joe et Duncan gardèrent le silence et observèrent leur ami : ses yeux trahissaient l'effort de concentration qu'il devait fournir. L'Écossais se sentit soulevé tout doucement par une force invisible, mais ce n'était pas douloureux, à peine une petite sensation de fourmillement à la surface de la peau. Sous le regard attentif de son guetteur, il atteignit progressivement une hauteur honorable, avant que son ascension ne stoppe brutalement. Les regards des deux hommes revinrent sur Methos. Tout occupés qu'ils étaient à profiter de ce phénomène inédit, ils n'avaient pas remarqué que les traits du doyen des Immortels s'étaient imperceptiblement tendus et que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, tandis que sa main gauche se crispait sur le dossier d'une chaise. Son bras droit se mit à trembler, et il sembla à Duncan que la force qui le maintenait en l'air s'estompait.

Methos savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait dangereusement et le sang tambourinait dans sa tête. Il avait été présomptueux de croire qu'il pourrait soutenir son cadet à une telle hauteur, sur une durée aussi longue. Il tenta de le faire redescendre en douceur, mais l'énergie lui manqua, le monde parut tourner autour de lui et il s'écroula par terre, inanimé.

MacLeod retomba lourdement sur le sol, et une douleur aiguë accompagna le craquement sonore que fit sa cheville en se brisant. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se remettre en place et rejoignit en boitillant Joe, penché au-dessus de leur camarade.

- Il va bien, enfin je crois, le rassura son guetteur. Il n'a pas menti quand il disait que ça le fatiguait. Ah, tu vois, j'avais raison, c'était pas si grave ! se réjouit-il alors que l'Immortel reprenait déjà connaissance.

- Hmmm, grimaça Methos en se relevant. Ça m'apprendra à tenter des expériences idiotes.

- Comment te sens-tu ? s'inquiéta Duncan.

- Comme quelqu'un qui vient de faire un malaise, répondit son aîné en titubant vers le comptoir pour récupérer son manteau.

- Tu t'en vas ?

- Et comment ! Je ne reste pas une minute de plus dans ce repaire de tentateurs, de soi-disant amis qui n'hésitent pas à me pousser à l'apoplexie pour satisfaire leur curiosité. Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de retourner au Tibet !

- La gastronomie, peut-être ? risqua l'Écossais.

L'Ancien ne releva pas la remarque, le signal venait de s'allumer dans sa tête. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur le passage d'Amanda, qui s'avança à la rencontre des trois hommes.

- Salut les gars ! lança-t-elle joyeusement. Methos, ça fait plaisir de te voir, depuis quand es-tu à Paris ? Joe, comment vas-tu ? Mac, il faut absolument que je te parle, c'est très important ! Hé, Methos, tu pars déjà ?

- Oui, il faut que je rentre me reposer un peu, le voyage a été… éprouvant, acheva-t-il avec un regard qui signifiait clairement que Duncan et Joe n'avaient pas intérêt à révéler quoi que ce soit. On se verra une autre fois, salua-t-il en sortant.

Amanda se retourna vers le Highlander et le guetteur, un peu interloquée.

- J'ai manqué un épisode ?

* * *

Après ces émouvantes retrouvailles, Duncan ramena Amanda à la péniche. Il sentait qu'elle avait quelque chose à lui dire -ou à lui demander- et savait qu'elle ne parlerait pas devant Joe. Dès qu'ils eurent passé la porte, l'ex (?) voleuse commença à faire les cents pas.

- Mac, c'est vraiment affreux ! se plaignit-elle. J'ai un homme à mes trousses !

- Un Immortel ?

- Évidemment !

- Il en veut à ta tête ?

- Pire que ça ! Il veut me mettre en prison ! Depuis plusieurs mois, il me traque, découvre mes planques, mes cachettes. Tu te souviens l'année dernière, j'ai dû partir précipitamment. C'était lui ! Il ne me laisse aucun répit ! Je lui ai échappé de peu il y a trois jours, à Rome.

- Que lui as-tu fait, pour qu'il s'acharne ainsi sur toi ? demanda Duncan suspicieusement.

- Pourquoi faudrait-il que ce soit ma faute ? Ça paraît tellement invraisemblable que l'on persécute une pauvre femme comme moi sans aucun prétexte ?

L'Écossais la regarda avec le même air sceptique qu'il avait adressé à Methos quelques heures plus tôt, une pointe de tendresse en plus. Après toutes ces années à se côtoyer, elle ne se lassait pas de l'embobiner. Mais cela ne fonctionnait plus depuis longtemps -enfin presque plus.

- Bon, tu as gagné ! reconnut-elle. Il se pourrait qu'il ait quelque bonne raison de m'en vouloir.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Tu sais, tu devrais laisser repousser tes cheveux. Je trouve que ça t'allait beaucoup mieux.

- Amanda !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Disons que je lui ai fait un… emprunt, il y a quelques siècles.

* * *

_France, janvier 1683_

Nicolas de Sainte-Guimbe songeait qu'il était un homme chanceux. Petit noble sans prétention, il avait le privilège d'assister à la création du dernier opéra de Lully, _Phaéton_, dans ce lieu magnifique qu'était le château de Versailles, qui plus est en compagnie d'une comtesse charmante, immortelle de surcroît.

Lui-même n'était un Immortel que depuis une trentaine d'années. Hobereau pauvre du Berry, dernier survivant de sa famille, il vivait dans le modeste domaine hérité de ses ancêtres avec sa femme. De santé fragile, elle avait succombé à une mauvaise fièvre en 1650, le laissant plus seul que jamais. Il était mort quelques semaines après elle dans un accident de cheval, et quand il s'était finalement réveillé, indemne, le curé de son village avait crié au miracle. Nicolas avait vécu plusieurs mois sans conscience de ce qu'il était devenu, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre Immortel, de passage dans la région, ne le découvre et devienne son mentor. Après lui avoir enseigné tout ce qu'il devait savoir, il était reparti, et Nicolas s'était de nouveau retrouvé seul.

En 1668, il s'était décidé à quitter sa province -le fait qu'il ne vieillissait pas devenait difficile à cacher- et à gagner la capitale. À Paris, il se mit au service de Gabriel Nicolas de La Reynie, nommé lieutenant de police de la ville l'année précédente. La Reynie avait été impressionné par le sens de l'honneur et l'honnêteté de ce noble sans le sou qu'il croyait âgé d'à peine vingt-cinq ans, et il avait besoin d'hommes de confiance pour agir dans l'ombre. Deux ans plus tard débutait l'affaire des poisons, avec la mort brutale d'Henriette d'Angleterre, épouse de Monsieur, frère du roi Louis XIV. Pendant les douze années que dura cette affaire aux multiples rebondissements, Nicolas apporta une aide précieuse à La Reynie, bien qu'il ne fût jamais cité. C'était d'ailleurs en récompense de sa loyauté que le lieutenant de police de Paris, devenu depuis conseiller d'État, lui avait obtenu le droit de venir au spectacle de ce soir.

Sainte-Guimbe, une fois assis, scruta l'assistance. Le roi Louis XIV s'était installé définitivement à Versailles huit mois plus tôt, les ministères et la Cour avaient été forcés de le suivre. Parmi les courtisans, Nicolas aperçut Mme de Montespan. Ancienne favorite du roi, elle avait été éclaboussée par l'affaire des poisons, de même que sa dame de compagnie, Mlle des Œillets. Seule l'intervention de Louis XIV avait permis d'étouffer le scandale en faisant cesser les poursuites engagées. Mais Mme de Montespan ne régnait plus sur le cœur du souverain. Après avoir pris la place de Louise de La Vallière, elle avait été remplacée par Mlle de Fontanges, puis Mme de Maintenon. Malgré la discrétion de celle-ci, personne à la Cour n'ignorait l'affection que lui portait le monarque.

- Nicolas -la voix de sa compagne interrompit sa rêverie- je vais finir par me vexer si vous ne cessez pas de regarder ces dames !

- Chère Amanda, vous auriez tort, aucune n'égale votre beauté ce soir, répondit-il en lui baisant la main.

L'Immortelle lui fit un large sourire et se tourna vers la scène, où le spectacle débutait.

ooOOoo

- C'était magnifique ! s'exclama Sainte-Guimbe quand la représentation fut achevée.

- Modérez-vous, Nicolas ! conseilla Amanda. À vous entendre, on croirait que vous n'avez jamais vu d'opéra.

- Si peu. Je retrouve le même plaisir à chaque fois. Je n'ai pas tellement l'occasion de profiter de ce genre de divertissements, regretta-t-il en l'entraînant vers les jardins, malgré le froid.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous en empêche ?

- La vie est chère à Versailles comtesse, je n'ai pas les moyens d'être un courtisan. Et puis ma tâche me prend tout mon temps.

- Comment cela se fait-il ?

- Un voleur fort adroit sévit à Versailles depuis quelques semaines. La Reynie m'a dépêché ici pour le retrouver et l'arrêter.

- Oh, fit Amanda en se raidissant.

- Mais ne craignez rien. Il ne se risquera pas à s'attaquer à vous en ma compagnie. De plus, notre escamoteur a des goûts bien particuliers, il ne subtilise que des chevalières, appartenant aux plus illustres familles. S'il devait se manifester devant nous, je serais certainement plus en danger que vous.

- Pardonnez ma curiosité Nicolas, mais je croyais que vous n'aviez pas les moyens d'être courtisan.

- C'est la stricte vérité, comtesse. Ma famille n'a jamais été riche. Mais je possède cette bague ancienne, dit-il en lui montrant sa main, que le roi François 1er donna à mon ancêtre pour le récompenser de sa bravoure à la bataille de Marignan. Elle s'est transmise de père en fils sans qu'aucun Sainte-Guimbe ne s'en sépare jamais.

- Très intéressant, murmura Amanda. Nicolas, reprit-elle plus haut, accompagnez-moi jusqu'à mes appartements, je serai plus rassurée. Qui sait où ce voleur peut se cacher !

- Je suis à votre service, Madame, fit-il en lui prenant le bras.

Nicolas avait rencontré Amanda à un bal donné au château la semaine précédente, alors qu'il surveillait la Cour. Il s'était crispé en sentant le signal qui lui indiquait la présence de l'un de ses semblables, dans sa courte vie d'Immortel il n'avait que peu participé au Jeu. Mais Amanda n'était pas belliqueuse, loin s'en fallait, et ils avaient vite sympathisé malgré leur différence d'âge.

Sa séduisante compagne ne logeait pas au château, mais dans un petit pavillon à proximité. Sainte-Guimbe ne refusa pas quand elle lui proposa de prendre un verre de cognac pour le remercier. Ils s'installèrent dans un petit salon et continuèrent de discuter.

- Il me semblait que vous traitiez des affaires plus sombres, remarqua Amanda. Depuis quand vous occupez-vous des vols ?

- Vous avez raison, acquiesça Nicolas après une gorgée. D'ordinaire c'est Mr de Servay qui s'en charge. Mais pour une raison que j'ignore, La Reynie m'a préféré à lui. Entre nous, je ne lui donne pas tort, Mr de Servay est un opportuniste et un parfait idiot.

Il n'aimait pas du tout cet homme sans scrupules qui n'hésitait pas à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues et à intriguer pour le discréditer auprès de La Reynie. Tous deux se vouaient une haine profonde depuis leur première rencontre, et s'il n'avait eu des réticences à tuer un mortel, Nicolas l'aurait déjà provoqué en duel malgré l'Édit qui les interdisait depuis 1679.

- Il va me falloir vous quitter, comtesse, annonça-t-il finalement en posant son verre. Je dois rentrer pour faire mon rapport, je n'ai déjà que trop tardé.

Il essaya de se lever mais retomba aussitôt dans son fauteuil. Ses paupières étaient devenues lourdes, sa vue se brouilla mais il distingua Amanda qui se rapprochait doucement de lui. Il l'entendit murmurer "Je suis désolée, Nicolas" avant de s'endormir d'un sommeil profond.

ooOOoo

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, l'Immortelle avait disparu, et avec elle la chevalière de son ancêtre.

* * *

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Suite et fin de _Ca passe et ça casse_

* * *

- Tu as osé le voler, lui ? s'indigna Duncan. Un jeune Immortel fauché ?

- Je sais, ça m'a fait mal au cœur, mais elle était superbe, cette bague…

- Amanda, tu es incorrigible !

- C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, non ?

L'Écossais ne revenait pas de son aplomb. Il se calma, avant de reprendre.

- Qu'as-tu fait de ce bijou ?

- Ben, je l'ai revendu… à Servay.

- Quoi ?

- Mais il m'en a offert un très bon prix !

- Tu n'as vraiment aucune morale !

Amanda ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais aucun son n'en sortit. La sensation familière avait parcouru sa nuque délicate.

- C'est lui, j'en suis sûre ! paniqua-t-elle. Il faut que je file d'ici !

- Police, ouvrez ! fit une voix de l'extérieur, comme en réponse à ses craintes. N'essayez pas de fuir, vous êtes cernés !

- Duncan, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

MacLeod ne lui répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers un hublot, et constata que de nombreux policiers étaient effectivement postés autour de la péniche. À son grand regret, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de s'échapper. Il regarda son amie avec une expression désolée.

- Je crois que nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que d'obéir, dit-il piteusement.

- Mais il va me coffrer ! Il n'est absolument pas question que je passe les cinquante prochaines années de ma vie dans une cellule !

- Je vais trouver un moyen d'arranger ça, tenta de la rassurer l'Écossais tandis que les tambourinements à la porte se faisaient plus pressants. Mais pour le moment, tu dois coopérer.

Sa compagne allait protester de nouveau mais il lui intima le silence d'un geste de la main et alla ouvrir.

- Inspecteur Nicolas Guimbe, services d'Interpol, se présenta l'Immortel qui lui faisait face. J'aimerais voir Mlle Amanda Darieux.

Le Highlander détailla rapidement son interlocuteur. Plutôt grand, les cheveux clairs, il avait un visage qui, sans être exceptionnellement beau, était harmonieux. Ses yeux gris, profonds, lui donnaient un air sévère, mais également un charme indéniable. Duncan songea avec une pointe de jalousie que si Amanda ne l'avait pas détroussé, elle aurait certainement fait plus ample connaissance avec cet homme qui paraissait avoir une vingtaine d'années.

- Entrez, dit-il en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

- Nicolas, comment allez-vous ? demanda la criminelle avec un air innocent.

- Mlle Amanda Darieux, vous êtes soupçonnée de vol de bijoux et d'œuvres d'art, répondit froidement Guimbe. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

Sur ces mots, il lui passa les menottes aux poignets et la mena à l'extérieur, avant de la faire entrer dans une voiture de police sous les yeux de MacLeod. L'Écossais regarda partir les automobiles en se demandant dans quelles sortes d'ennuis Amanda allait l'entraîner, une fois de plus.

* * *

Le soir même, Duncan se rendit au siège parisien d'Interpol et demanda à voir l'inspecteur Guimbe, sous prétexte de lui fournir des renseignements. Quand il arriva devant son bureau, il sentit le signal retentir dans sa tête. Il poussa la porte et entra.

- Je connais la raison de votre présence, l'accueillit l'Immortel en relevant les yeux d'un dossier ouvert devant lui. Je ne peux malheureusement pas vous aider. Mais pardonnez-moi, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu l'opportunité de faire connaissance, tout à l'heure. Nicolas de Sainte Guimbe, pour vous servir.

- Duncan MacLeod, du clan MacLeod. Je sais qui vous êtes, Amanda m'a parlé de vous et de ce qui s'est passé il y a 300 ans.

- Ah oui, ma chevalière. Elle est toujours dans la famille de Servay vous savez, exposée dans leur hôtel particulier comme un trophée. J'ai eu l'occasion de rencontrer le descendant de mon ancien rival : il est aussi sot et prétentieux que son aïeul. Mais là n'est pas le propos. J'imagine que vous voulez faire libérer cette chère Amanda. C'est impossible.

- Vous ne pouvez pas la mettre en prison pour un vol commis trois siècles auparavant !

- Croyez-vous réellement qu'il s'agit d'une vulgaire vengeance ? demanda calmement Sainte-Guimbe en se rasseyant. Je l'ai poursuivie et arrêtée parce que c'est mon travail. Mlle Darieux est recherchée pour des cambriolages effectués ces dix dernières années dans le monde entier. Je ne peux nier que j'éprouve une certaine satisfaction à voir qu'elle va payer pour ses nombreux larcins, mais c'est secondaire.

- C'est une Immortelle, elle risque d'attirer l'attention sur nous si elle est détenue, souligna l'Écossais.

- À l'heure qu'il est, je ne peux plus rien faire pour empêcher sa condamnation. Les preuves dont nous disposons sont accablantes.

- Vous pourriez la faire échapper, ou faciliter son évasion !

- Même si j'en avais les moyens, pourquoi le ferais-je ?

- Pour récupérer votre chevalière, j'ai cru comprendre que vous y teniez énormément, risqua Duncan, étonné par sa propre audace.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, Sainte-Guimbe perdit de son assurance. Toutefois, il se reprit rapidement.

- Je croyais avoir mentionné le fait qu'elle était toujours en possession des Servay.

- J'ai parfaitement intégré cette information, assura MacLeod.

L'ancien collaborateur de La Reynie le toisa quelques instants, cherchant à savoir s'il était vraiment sérieux ou s'il bluffait. L'idée de faire sortir Amanda ne lui plaisait guère, pas plus que les intentions de cet Écossais. Mais il voulait tellement retrouver sa chevalière, unique héritage de ses ancêtres, et donner par la même occasion une bonne leçon à la famille de Servay, décidément bien vaniteuse.

- Votre amie doit partir samedi pour Londres afin d'y être interrogée, dit-il finalement. Son transfert sera sa seule possibilité de fuite sur le territoire français. Ça vous laisse trois jours.

- Merci. Vous aurez le bijou samedi matin, déclara le Highlander en quittant la pièce.

Une fois dans la rue, Duncan se maudit intérieurement. Mais quelle mouche l'avait donc piqué ? Comment allait-il se débrouiller pour obtenir cette fichue bague ?

S'il s'en sortait cette fois-ci, Amanda aurait une sacrée dette envers lui.

* * *

- Tu veux faire quoi ?

Methos avait du mal à en croire ses oreilles. D'abord il ne pensait pas que MacLeod aurait osé venir le voir d'aussi bon matin -10h30, quelle idée !- après ce qui s'était passé la veille. Ensuite l'Écossais lui avait annoncé qu'Amanda s'était faite arrêter -il fallait bien que ça arrive un jour- et qu'il comptait cambrioler un hôtel particulier dans l'espoir de la faire libérer.

- Je n'ai pas le choix, expliqua Duncan, je ne peux pas laisser Amanda sous les verrous. Mais j'ai besoin de ton aide, je n'y arriverai pas seul, je manque cruellement d'expérience dans ce domaine.

- Tu ne parles pas sérieusement ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'y connais quelque chose ?

- Tu t'es bien introduit chez les Guetteurs avec Amanda pour voler la pierre de Mathusalem ?

- Oh oui, on se souvient tous à quel point ce fut un succès !

- Et ta collaboration avec Sundance Kid et Butch Cassidy ?

- Finalement un petit séjour en prison ne fera pas de mal à Amanda, ça lui apprendra peut-être à tenir sa langue.

- Methos ! Elle le ferait pour toi…

Le vieil Immortel soupira et s'assit à la petite table de sa cuisine. Il parut réfléchir quelques secondes, tout en dévisageant son cadet avec lassitude.

- OK, je sens que je vais le regretter, mais je te suis.

- Formidable, dit l'Écossais en s'asseyant à son tour et en étalant de grandes feuilles de papier sur la table. Voici les plans du bâtiment et le descriptif des systèmes de sécurité. Je les ai étudiés toute la nuit.

- Comment as-tu trouvé ça ?

- Disons que je connais un homme, qui connaît quelqu'un… C'est pas important. Ce que nous cherchons se situe au deuxième étage, à l'intérieur d'une vitrine installée dans un petit salon. Une intrusion de nuit n'est pas envisageable : toute la maison dispose de détecteurs à faisceaux, de capteurs de changement de poids, et chaque ouverture est reliée à des signaux d'alarme. Nous n'avons pas le temps de nous procurer le matériel nécessaire pour les contourner.

- Mince, ils n'ont pas lésiné sur les moyens.

- La famille de Servay possède une collection impressionnante, il est normal qu'ils la protègent. Notre seule possibilité de pénétrer dans le bâtiment, c'est pendant la journée. Tous les jours, l'hôtel particulier de Servay accueille des groupes de visiteurs, sous la tutelle de guides.

- Génial, un vol commis en plein jour, en présence d'une vingtaine de touristes, ça va être du gâteau ! Comment espères-tu passer inaperçu ?

- C'est faisable si nous sommes rapides. La vitrine où se trouve la chevalière est reliée à une alarme silencieuse qui alerte un petit poste de sécurité dans la cour au rez-de-chaussée. Le temps que les gardes arrivent, ça nous laisse environ deux minutes pour déguerpir.

- De mieux en mieux… T'as un téléporteur sous la main ?

- Dans le petit salon, il y a une cheminée, continua calmement Duncan. Ses capteurs sont coupés pendant les visites, les propriétaires doivent juger que personne n'oserait utiliser cette issue pour un cambriolage.

- Et on comprend pourquoi !

- C'est pourtant par là que nous passerons. Enfin, que je passerai… avec ton aide.

Methos regarda MacLeod sans saisir où il voulait en venir. Puis les rouages de son esprit se mirent à tourner à toute vitesse, et il comprit.

- Pas question ! s'écria-t-il en se levant brusquement de sa chaise. La démonstration d'hier ne t'a pas suffi ? Pas d'expérience mon œil, tu avais déjà tout planifié !

- Ça peut fonctionner, insista le Highlander. On se débrouille pour rester seuls dans la pièce quelques instants, je prends la bague, tu me fais léviter par la cheminée et je file par les toits. Tu ne coures aucun risque à rester sur place, même si on te soupçonne tu n'auras touché à rien, il n'y aura aucune preuve contre toi.

- Je n'y arriverai pas ! Il faudrait que je te soulève à quoi, dix mètres ? En moins de deux minutes ?

- Sept mètres en fait. Je suis sûr que tu peux le faire.

- Je te l'ai dit, je manque d'entraînement.

- Alors il ne faut pas perdre une minute. Nous sommes mercredi, tu as jusqu'à vendredi matin pour parfaire ta technique. Nous agirons vendredi après-midi.

- Mac !

- Pour Amanda, fit son cadet avec un regard de chien battu.

Methos détestait quand Duncan le fixait de cette manière, avec des yeux censés le faire culpabiliser. Le pire, c'était que ça marchait. "_Il faudra que je trouve une parade_", pensa le doyen des hommes en se rasseyant et en prenant les plans pour les examiner, marquant ainsi tacitement son accord.

* * *

Le vendredi matin, les deux Immortels étaient prêts. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal. Ils s'étaient longuement entraînés dans un entrepôt désaffecté presque sans discontinuer, malgré les malaises manifestement inévitables de Methos et les chutes parfois très douloureuses qui en résultaient pour l'Écossais. Mais ils avaient finalement passé la barre des sept mètres, allant même jusqu'à huit pour plus de sécurité, dans les deux minutes qui leur était imparties. La veille l'Ancien s'était couché exténué et Duncan l'avait laissé dormir jusqu'à midi : de sa bonne condition physique dépendait la réussite de l'opération. Ils revirent ensemble les détails de leur plan et partirent pour la visite guidée de 15h.

ooOOoo

Ils arrivèrent à l'hôtel particulier chacun de leur côté, personne ne devant soupçonner qu'ils se connaissaient. Les visiteurs n'étaient pas très nombreux, la chaleur de ces derniers jours n'incitant pas au tourisme culturel. Une jeune femme se présenta devant le petit groupe et se révéla être leur guide. Methos constata qu'elle était assez jolie : de taille moyenne, elle avait une silhouette agréable, des cheveux blonds légèrement bouclés encadraient son visage souriant, et ses yeux clairs pétillaient. Un coup de coude discrètement placé entre ses côtes le rappela à l'ordre : il ne devait pas se laisser distraire. Le vieil Immortel gratifia son cadet d'un sourire crispé et le petit groupe se mit en route, à la suite de leur guide. Celle-ci était vraiment très intéressante : dans chaque pièce qu'ils traversaient, outre la présentation standard, elle leur racontait des anecdotes se rapportant à un tableau, un meuble, une tapisserie. Elle faisait également participer les visiteurs en leur posant des questions sur les évènements de différentes époques. Voyant que personne ne répondait, Methos était venu à sa rescousse, puis il s'était vite pris au jeu, notant que cela amusait la jeune femme.

- Encore exact, dit-elle après qu'il eut répondu correctement une fois de plus. Vous devriez prendre ma place, Monsieur.

- Oh non, jamais je ne pourrai être aussi charmant que vous l'êtes, répondit-il en souriant.

Il vit clairement ses joues rosir avant qu'elle ne se retourne pour poursuivre la visite. Un nouveau coup de coude l'atteignit dans le dos.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de te faire remarquer ? lui murmura Duncan en le dépassant.

Methos retint une réplique cinglante et suivit le reste du groupe en pestant intérieurement contre ces jeunes générations décidément bien ingrates.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle de la chevalière. Leur guide les invita à regarder la vitrine et commença la description du bijou.

- Selon la tradition, cette bague est un cadeau du roi François 1er à la famille de Servay, en récompense des services rendus pendant la bataille de Marignan. Ce qui est assez étrange, étant donné qu'il n'y a aucune trace d'un quelconque membre de la famille lors de cette bataille.

Et en plus, elle était drôle ! L'Ancien songea qu'en d'autres circonstances, il aurait sûrement invité cette jeune femme à prendre un verre.

Tandis que le groupe avançait vers la pièce suivante, Duncan et Methos restèrent en retrait, faisant semblant de contempler les tapisseries accrochées aux murs. Mais ils demeuraient trop visibles pour agir, les autres visiteurs n'étaient pas suffisamment éloignés.

- Ferme les portes ! décida Duncan en se dirigeant vers la vitrine.

Dissimulé aux yeux de tous, Methos fit claquer les portes de la pièce de deux gestes secs du bras et les bloqua. L'Écossais récupéra la bague en brisant la vitrine, la mit dans sa poche et rejoignit la cheminée. Son aîné se rapprocha en tendant sa main droite, et MacLeod s'éleva dans le conduit tandis que l'Ancien entrait à son tour dans le foyer depuis longtemps éteint, pour ne pas le quitter du regard. Lorsque le Highlander fut à deux mètres de la sortie, il se sentit ralentir. Il baissa les yeux et vit son compagnon se cramponner aux parois pour ne pas tomber. Methos avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Bloquer les portes l'avait affaibli, il n'avait plus l'énergie nécessaire pour faire sortir Duncan, et pourtant il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Puisant dans ses ultimes ressources, il donna un dernier élan à son cadet qui réussit in extremis à agripper le rebord et à s'extirper hors du conduit. Puis le vieil Immortel tomba à genoux en suffoquant. Il eut tout juste la force de sortir de la cheminée avant de sombrer dans le néant.

ooOOoo

Lorsqu'il rouvrit péniblement les paupières, il gisait par terre et le visage d'un ange était penché au-dessus de lui.

- C'est le Paradis ? demanda-t-il étonné.

- Pas vraiment, répondit l'ange d'une voix suave.

Methos fronça les sourcils et reconnut son guide. Elle était encore plus jolie vue d'ici : des yeux verts d'une douceur infinie, un petit nez légèrement retroussé qui lui donnait un air mutin, et des lèvres fines et roses qui invitaient au baiser.

- Vous vous sentez bien ? s'inquiéta-t-elle. Vous voulez quelque chose ?

- J'aimerais beaucoup vous inviter à dîner, s'entendit-il lui répondre.

- Monsieur, vous me prenez au dépourvu. Peut-être pourrons-nous reparler de tout cela quand la situation se sera un peu calmée, dit-elle en regardant autour d'eux.

Ce fut seulement à ce moment que Methos réalisa qu'ils étaient entourés par des agents de sécurité et les membres du groupe de visite qui avaient réussi à ouvrir les portes. Un des agents s'avança vers lui.

- Veuillez nous suivre, s'il vous plaît. Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser.

L'Ancien se releva lentement et suivit les gardiens jusqu'au poste de sécurité, où ils furent bientôt rejoints par des policiers alertés du vol. L'Immortel leur expliqua qu'au moment où il allait rejoindre le reste du groupe pour continuer la visite, une personne l'avait brusquement assommé par derrière.

- Quand je me suis réveillé vous étiez tous autour de moi, continua-t-il. Je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir vous être d'un plus grand secours. Vous pourriez me dire ce qui s'est passé ?

Les inspecteurs étaient plus que sceptiques sur sa déclaration, mais Methos n'avait pas la bague sur lui et elle n'était cachée nulle part sur la scène du crime. Ils ne possédaient aucune preuve leur permettant de le relier au vol ou au voleur -par où s'était-il enfui, d'ailleurs ?- et ils durent se résoudre à le laisser partir.

- Nous vous demandons de ne pas quitter la ville, au cas où nous aurions besoin de vous interroger de nouveau, précisa l'un des policiers.

- Pas de problème, vous pouvez compter sur moi, assura Methos le plus sincèrement du monde alors qu'il les quittait.

En sortant du bâtiment il fut heurté de plein fouet par la jeune guide, qui était venue prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Pardonnez-moi, je suis vraiment maladroite, s'excusa-t-elle. Je voulais savoir comment vous alliez.

- Assez bien. Mais il y a quelque chose qui me ferait aller encore mieux, risqua-t-il.

- Quoi donc ?

- Si vous acceptiez mon invitation de tout à l'heure.

- Mais…

- Comme ça vous pourrez me parler de tout ce que j'ai manqué de la visite.

Elle sembla hésiter un peu, avant de répondre d'une voix enjouée et malicieuse :

- Si c'est une invitation d'ordre professionnel... Ce sera avec plaisir.

Le rendez-vous fut pris pour le lendemain soir, puis la jeune femme partit faire sa propre déposition. Methos rentra finalement chez lui, et après s'être assuré par téléphone que tout s'était bien passé pour le Highlander, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt.

* * *

Le bruit des lames qui s'entrechoquaient résonnait dans l'entrepôt abandonné où Duncan avait conduit Methos pour un duel amical, dans le but de vérifier son prétendu entraînement des huit mois précédents. MacLeod était forcé de reconnaître qu'il s'était considérablement amélioré depuis leurs premières confrontations, lors de leur rencontre et quand le vieil Immortel était venu le mettre en garde contre Kristin Gilles. En fait ce n'était pas les seuls duels qui les avaient opposés puisqu'il y en avait eu deux de plus entre-temps, mais comme l'un s'était déroulé dans une hallucination et que pour l'autre son ami n'était pas dans son état normal, Duncan n'en tenait pas compte.

Les épées semblaient danser dans l'espace, dessinant un ballet d'attaques, de feintes et de parades. L'Écossais aimait ces affrontements où l'on ressentait l'ivresse du combat sans avoir à craindre pour sa tête. Il se souvint avec nostalgie des entraînements avec son cousin Connor dans ce même endroit, Connor qui s'était sacrifié pour que Kell soit détruit.

Une estafilade sur l'avant-bras interrompit brutalement le cours de ses pensées.

- Tu n'es pas à ce que tu fais, remarqua Methos en parant la riposte.

- Ce n'était que passager ! assura son cadet en attaquant de plus belle.

- Tu ne m'as toujours pas raconté comment ça s'est passé, avec Sainte-Guimbe.

- Il a tenu parole, c'est un homme d'honneur. Amanda a fortuitement obtenu les clefs de ses menottes pendant son transfert, et elle s'est éclipsée avant de monter dans le train pour Londres. Je ne lui ai pas parlé du cambriolage, elle se jetterait sur l'occasion pour nous embaucher.

- Très sage précaution, approuva Methos en se fendant.

- Et toi, ton dîner d'hier soir avec… comment s'appelle-t-elle, déjà ? demanda MacLeod en esquivant le coup.

- Emma. C'était une merveille, cette fille est vraiment délicieuse. Elle a accepté de m'accompagner au cinéma ce soir.

- Tu la revois ce soir ? Mais c'est le grand amour !

- Que veux-tu, je suis irrésistible.

- On se demande bien pourquoi !

Soudain Duncan exécuta une botte inédite et l'arme de son aîné atterrit à plusieurs mètres des deux hommes.

- Tu as perdu, déclara le Highlander quelque peu essoufflé.

- Que tu crois !

Methos tendit le bras droit vers son épée et celle-ci s'envola jusqu'à sa main. Surpris, MacLeod ne parvint pas à contrer sa propre botte retournée contre lui, et son katana suivit le même chemin que l'arme de son adversaire quelques secondes plus tôt. Le vieil Immortel laissa la pointe de son Ivanhoé retomber sur son épaule et regarda son cadet avec un large sourire, pleinement satisfait de ce retournement de situation.

- Tu disais ? jubila-t-il.

- Tricheur, grogna Duncan en allant récupérer son sabre.

- Alors ça c'est trop fort ! Quand Cassandra utilisait ses pouvoirs pendant un duel, ça ne te dérangeait pas, mais si moi je le fais, je triche ?

- Oh, ça va hein !

- Non, non, c'est trop facile ! Vas-y, explique-moi pourquoi je n'aurais pas le droit de…

Les deux Immortels se retournèrent brusquement, un buzz les ayant alertés. Ils virent Amanda les rejoindre à petites foulées, toute excitée.

- Eh bien les gars, quel combat ! Je vous ai observés de loin, pour ne pas vous interrompre. C'était magnifique, surtout la fin !

- Tu ne devais pas quitter Paris ? demanda l'Écossais abruptement.

- Si bien sûr, mais je voulais vous dire au revoir, Joe m'a expliqué que je vous trouverais ici. Et n'essaye pas de détourner la conversation, Duncan ! Methos, c'est vraiment très impressionnant ce que tu peux faire.

- Oh tu sais, ça n'a rien d'exceptionnel, tenta de minimiser l'Ancien.

- Ne sois pas modeste, ça ne te ressemble pas. Je vois d'ici toutes les opportunités qui s'offrent à nous avec ce genre de talents… Combinés avec mon expérience et… le soutien moral de Duncan, aucun système de sécurité au monde ne pourra nous résister. On fera une équipe formi…

- NON ! l'arrêtèrent en chœur ses deux compagnons.

- Oh, ce que vous pouvez être rabat-joie ! De toute façon, dégourdis comme vous êtes, c'est pas demain la veille qu'on vous verra réussir un cambriolage !

FIN

* * *

Fin de la troisième partie. Laissez une review si vous avez aimé!

Suite et fin de la tétralogie avec _A la vie, à l'amor_


End file.
